Big D y la magia real
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una visita sorpresiva, inesperada e incluso insólita, altera los planes de la familia Potter Weasley... ¿Por qué? Parece que a Dudley le dieron no una, sino dos cucharadas de su propio jarabe, y necesita ayuda... Enmarcado en la idea planteada en "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", cinco años antes de los "19 años después".


**_Big D _y la magia real **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el Long-fic __**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **__del cual se considera "spin-off". (1) __Siguiendo esta premisa, exploremos una situación interesante, a partir de lo que encontramos en el fic **Querido Harry** (de __isa(punto)gutierrz98 acá en ffn__)__, a quien le reconozco la idea inicial, pero que se presenta acá un poco cambiada, sin salirse del canon de quien creó este universo y lo que humildemente pueda aportar el escritor de estas ideas, aromatizadas con esencias de estadísticas psicológicas y casi que en los brazos de la fiebre… Hablamos de unos 14 años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts…_

* * *

Ya Harry había pasado los primeros estallidos de magia accidental de sus hijos mayores. James había cambiado el cabello negro de su hermano Albus a un rojizo que lo había hecho verse exactamente igual a su primo Hugo, debido a que había tomado sin permiso algunos de sus magicolores para dibujar algo, mientras que el mediano había hecho apagar la chimenea de la casa heredada por Harry de su padrino Sirius en plena noche de Navidad, ante toda la familia, puesto que no le prestaban atención. Lily, la princesa de los Potter-Weasley, aún no mostraba su capacidad mágica, aunque no era algo por lo cual preocuparse, como siempre le recordaba Harry a Ginny.

Un sábado de mediados de marzo, cuando el clima en Londres mejoraba después de un invierno particularmente fuerte, estaban los cinco Potter a punto de ir a visitar a Ron y Hermione, y sus hijos Rose y Hugo, usando la red Flú, cuando el golpeteo en la puerta principal no dejaba lugar a dudas. _Alguien_ llamaba.

—¿Quién será? —se extrañó Ginny, acostumbrada como estaba a que los visitantes, generalmente de la familia, llegaran por la chimenea o apareciéndose en la sala recibidor, la cual solo se usaba para esos menesteres, puesto que el área usual de reunión de la familia era en la cocina.

—Yo voy —indicó Harry, mientras hacía señas para que sus hijos se quedaran con su madre. Se asomó y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. _Esa_ _familia_ era la última que esperaba ver ante el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Abrió completamente la puerta y saludó—: Dudley, bienvenido.

—Disculpa la molestia, Harry —se notaba que Dudley Dursley había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para decidirse visitar a su primo—, necesitaba conversar contigo, pero veo que vas a salir… Después venimos...

Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta, pero la voz de Harry lo frenó en seco.

—No, vale, tranquilo, pasen, pasen adelante, bienvenidos.

Con ese comentario, James, y luego Albus y Lily se asomaron, curiosos. Harry le abrió el paso a Dudley, su esposa y dos niñas de la edad de Albus, idénticas en todo, excepto que una era de cabello castaño claro, parecido al del tío Vernon, y la otra de un rojo digno de los Weasley.

—Primo, mi esposa Samantha, y mis hijas Violet —señalando a la castaña— y Daisy —ahora a la pelirroja. Harry sonrió y atrajo a su propia familia:

—Ginny, James, Al, Lily, les presento a mi primo Dudley y su familia —luego de estrechar manos, recibir besos y algunos juegos infantiles, especialmente provocados por James, Harry sugirió—: Pasemos al recibidor…, adelante, que bueno verte, _Gran D._

—Bueno —suspiró Dudley sintiendo la mano de su esposa tomando la suya propia—, a mí también me alegra… De verdad no quiero causar problemas.

—Para nada, _Dudders_ —Harry le palmeó el hombro, mientras Ginny guiaba al grupo. Los niños ya estaban alborotando, por lo que les dijo—: James, Al, lleven a las niñas al cuarto de juegos. Sin hacer desastre, ¿estamos?

Los cinco niños subieron corriendo las escaleras, y Harry preguntó:

—¿Les puedo obsequiar con algo? ¿Té, café, algo más fuerte?

—Té está bien… Dejé de beber alcohol después de comenzar a practicar boxeo y más en la Universidad de Michigan, tenía que mantener mi beca deportiva y académica, y me acostumbré —asintió Dudley, aun incómodo. Suspiró cuando Ginny salió hacia la cocina, acompañada de Samantha, quien le comentaba lo bien conservada de la casa. Cuando se dejaron de oír los ruidos, Harry, con un golpe de varita encendió la chimenea, mientras que Dudley volvió a suspirar y dijo, en un hilo de voz—. Harry, de verdad no sabíamos a quién acudir, discúlpame por todo lo que te hice vivir, y por importunar hoy…

—¿Por qué tendría que disculparte? —interrumpió el mago, sonriendo a su primo, quien lo miraba sorprendido—. Digo, lo que pasó en nuestra infancia es pasado. Al menos para mí. Y para mí sigues siendo mi primo, no importa lo que tía Petunia o tío Vernon digan. Y me alegra que me hayas buscado…

—Sí, bueno, ya ellos no influyen tanto en mi vida, después que me casé con Samantha y decidí regresar a Inglaterra antes del nacimiento de las niñas… Y gracias —le estiró la mano, que Harry estrechó gustoso—, de verdad no sé por qué dejé que pasara tanto tiempo. Temía que no los encontrara aquí, que se hubieran mudado.

—Si supieras que dos o tres veces lo pensamos, irnos a la casa Potter en Southamptonshire, pero nunca lo concretamos.

Recibieron a las esposas, quienes venían sonriendo mientras traían una bandeja con una tetera y varias tazas, y otra con galletas.

—¿De verdad esta casa tiene tanto abolengo? —comentaba Samantha, aun sorprendida. Ginny asintió en silencio, porque Harry había comenzado a hablar:

—Dices que no tenías a quien más acudir —comentó a Dudley, mientras que con un gesto rápido abrazaba a Ginny, quien se había sentado a su lado.

—Sí, Harry —mencionó Dudley, mirando a los demás en la sala—. Como vistes, las niñas tienen siete años, y hace quince días nos sorprendieron.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Ginny, imaginando la respuesta.

—Desde que nacieron siempre las hemos vestido igual, aunque son mellizas, no gemelas —intervino Samantha.

—Como viste —ratificó Dudley—, Violet es castaña y Daisy pelirroja. Pero siempre le vestimos igual, hasta que hace quince días nos sorprendieron. Les vestimos con sus vestidos azul claro, chaquetas azul oscuro, y sombreros a juego, porque hacía frío…

Harry notó que su primo trataba de no aparentarlo, pero estaba aterrorizado. Samantha siguió con el relato, mientras tomaba la mano de Dudley:

—De repente vimos a Violet con el vestido de color lila, con chaqueta y sombrero morado a juego, mientras que Daisy llevaba el mismo vestido, pero amarillo claro, y la chaqueta y sombrero blancos. Nos quedamos sorprendidos.

—Es la primera vez que les pasaba, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry, casi con la experiencia de ser auror.

—Si —Dudley había recuperado la voz, aunque hablaba con nerviosismo—, y cuando vimos sus cómodas, toda la ropa de Violet había cambiado a tonos violeta, lila, morado, y la de Daisy a colores amarillo y blanco… De hecho, el cabello de Daisy no era tan rojo como ahorita. Mira esta foto de cuando las niñas tenían dos años.

Le extendió una foto _muggle,_ impresa a color, en la cual las dos niñas estaban frente a una torta coronada con un dos de mazapán. El color del cabello de Violet era exactamente como el actual, mientras que el de Daisy era más castaño que rojizo. Harry sonrió, le pasó la foto a Ginny, quien emitió un _Awwww, _haciendo sonreír a los esposos Dursley.

—¿Y después? ¿Ha pasado algo más?

—Bueno —trató de no darle importancia Dudley—, en la semana nos llamaron del colegio para decirnos que Violet parecía que había estado haciendo algo que provocó que la silla de una compañera del salón se rompiera, y que Daisy se había trepado en una pared perimetral porque otra niña la estaba persiguiendo durante un recreo. Recordé lo que pasaba contigo, primo —suspiró, apenado. Harry recordó incidentes similares, pero se interrumpió al oír a su primo decirle—. ¿Me puedes ayudar? Si mis hijas son brujas, no sabré cómo manejarlo.

—Tranquilo, _Gran D _—le dijo Harry, sonriendo—, tus hijas van a vivir una niñez mejor que la nuestra, vas a ver. Por lo menos están disfrutando con mis hijos —y como invocado, un ruido como explosión se escuchó en la parte superior, a lo que Ginny, oyéndose igual a su madre, exclamó:

—¡James Sirius! ¡Cuidado y estás lastimando a las primas! Voy a ver…

—Eso es típico acá —comentó Harry sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Dudley y Samantha, después que Ginny saliera a la carrera a ver la fuente del ruido—, James heredó lo revoltoso de mi padre, así que no es raro que esté intentando hacer algo para impresionar a las niñas. No es peligroso, pero tenemos que estar atentos. Tanto James como Al ya tuvieron su primer estallido de magia accidental, así que parece que ya tenemos una idea.

De pronto la llama de la chimenea cambio su color de amarillo a verde, y un rostro se dejó ver, asustando a los visitantes:

—¡Hola, Harry! —Ron, quien se asomaba a través de las llamas, no había visto que Dudley casi se había montado en las piernas de Samantha, igualmente sorprendida—, ¡Nos quedamos esperándolos!

—Disculpa, Ron —respondió Harry, acercándose a la chimenea—, es que recibimos una visita sorpresa. Mi primo Dudley y su familia.

Ron, girando la cara, vio lo que Harry señalaba, y detalló por primera vez a los Dursley; haciendo un gesto y sonriendo, los saludo:

—¡Hola, primo de Harry! Señora… —y regresando su atención al dueño de la casa, preguntó—: Entonces, ¿Qué propones? ¿Vamos nosotros para allá?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Vénganse —respondió Harry luego de una rápida consulta a Ginny, quien ya había regresado de ver a los niños, y a Dudley, quien había hecho un gesto de aceptación—, Así Rosie y Hugo conocen a las primas y entre todos ayudamos a Dudley.

—¡No se diga más! En unos minutos vamos.

Con un leve _plop, _la cabeza de Ron desapareció de las llamas, y Harry le comentó a Dudley, quien se había quedado mirando la chimenea:

—_Dud_, Samantha, tienen mucho que aprender sobre el mundo mágico, por eso les digo, cuenten con nosotros para que no les ocurra como a tío Vernon y tía Petunia.

—Por eso vinimos, primo —admitió Dudley, aun incómodo—, porque no sabía a quién más recurrir. Nos tomó desprevenidos lo de los vestidos, y después que nos llamaron del colegio de las niñas y nos explicaron lo que había pasado con Violet y Daisy, pues intuimos que sería eso… algo de m-m…

—Vamos, _Gran D,_ ¡no puede ser que a esta altura de la vida me veas haciendo _eso _delante de ti y no puedas darle su nombre!

—¡Está bien! —Dudley suspiró ruidosamente, para decir—, algo de ma-magia —y dejó escapar el aire, justo cuando la chimenea se volvió a encender con una llama verde. Casi tropezó con la butaca cuando Harry le sugirió apartarse, en el momento en que Ron, con Rose, y Hermione con Hugo, entraban a la sala recibidor.

Luego de los correspondientes saludos (el de Dudley a Ron con cierta reserva, aun recordaba el incidente del caramelo _longilinguo), _Ginny llevó a los niños a unirse a sus primos, quienes aún alborotaban en el piso superior y Harry resumía la preocupación de su primo y esposa:

—…entonces, lo que preocupa a Dudley es que si las niñas son realmente brujas, no sepan manejarlas, siendo ambos _muggles, _¿no?

—Bueno —intervino Hermione—, yo puedo prestarles algunos libros que pueden ayudarles a lidiar con niños mágicos, y por supuesto podemos conversar para ver si el próximo año escolar pueden cambiar a las niñas a la escuela donde están Rose y Hugo, que saben manejar estos niños porque es una escuela camuflajeada del Ministerio de Magia. Fue una de las propuestas que se dieron después de lo de Tom.

—Cierto —admitió Harry—, no había pensado en eso, tienes razón, Hermione…

—Yo siempre se lo digo, pero nunca me cree —bromeó Ron, ganándose un codazo de parte de su esposa— ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

Todos rieron la situación, aunque Dudley seguía meditando la idea. De pronto comentó, más para sí mismo, aunque todos los presentes lo escuchaban:

—Bueno, no es mala idea —y levantando la mirada para encontrar la de su primo, dijo—. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

* * *

_**Nota al pie:**_

(1) Long-fic el cual invito encarecidamente a su lectura y disfrute, especialmente la "segunda edición", corregida y aumentada… XDDD.

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Una idea que surgió a partir de la lectura de varios fics del archivo de ffn, cuando encontré el mencionado "Querido Harry", y por lo que se me vino a la mente esta idea loca... Todos se preguntarán (y con razón), _¿Cómo hijos de bludger Dudders sabe de la ubicación de la "Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"? _Yo me imagino en mi "canon mental post-Hogwarts", que Harry les dijo, indirectamente a los Dursley que viviría en casa de su padrino, y quizás le dio la dirección; es cuestión de aclararlo en "HP y la Frontera Final (2da. Edición)"... Espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
